


New Americana

by victoriagreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriagreen/pseuds/victoriagreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are the new Americana,<br/>High on legal marijuana,<br/>Raised on Biggie and Nirvana,<br/>We are the new Americana.</p><p>Castiel is a beautiful, extremely talented heir to a huge franchise, but he's also extremely secretive. Enter Dean, the boy who leads the most elite anonymous photography blog on Instagram. Both have reached millions, but who are they really?</p><p>Update: I'm looking for an anonymous photography Instagram account to feature in this story as Dean's personal account. If anybody is interested, comment and let me know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This City is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> So, read the lyrics to New Americana by Halsey (my favorite song), and you'll have an idea how this badass fic will be run :) If you ever have any ideas, input, critiques, please comment! I'm already in love with this, and have 5 chapters to post over the next few days. Enjoy!

“Is this it?” Castiel pulled the lit cigarette from between his lips and exhaled a long breath of smoke, and glanced at Anastasia, whose face was darting back and forth between her iPhone and the building in front of them. It was slightly dilapidated, especially in contrast to the beautiful skyscraping apartment buildings on either side. This one, however, was taller, made of darkly stained brick, with beautiful black cast ironwork around the front yard.

“Mhmm. He said we’d know it when we found it.” Ana replied.

Castiel dropped the cigarette to the sidewalk and ground it out with the heel of his brown combat boots. They looked worn in, but he knew they were super fucking expensive. The company had sent them to him in hopes that he would endorse their brand.

Castiel Beaumont would someday inherit a shit ton of money from his parents’ extremely successful store franchise. They ran 238 stores internationally and brought in a lot of money, but he hated the secrecy of it. When he was younger, his mother ran a blog, and quickly gained followers who flocked to her page to see her black haired, blue eyed toddler dressed to the nines in clothes she’d handmade. She’d deleted the page when her follower count was over a million, because she’d been contacted by a serious number of companies who wanted her to create new lines for them.

His modeling days had lasted until this point, and there was currently a billboard in Times Square plastered with pictures of his face, with Anthropologie’s latest men’s fashion flashed fifty feet high for everyone to see. 

He was a model, but he would never let on just how rich he was, or who his parents were. They didn’t even like to do interviews themselves, and had raised Castiel the same way as their wealth grew. They’d turned blind eyes to Castiel’s actions as he reached his teen years, and he doubted they had any idea about his personal life, as long as he kept the family’s affairs private.

Ana grabbed his hand beneath his canvas jacket and fluffed her ass-length wavy brown hair, quickly pulling herself into her “murder face”, which she’d learned from her aunt Charlize, when she had asked how she was always found to be intimidating in public. She’d told Ana to pull her stomach in, straighten her spine, lengthen her neck, lower her chin, and think “murder” to herself. Her hooded brown eyes and smooth, tan skin (which she could thank her Spanish mother for) drew attention on their own, but she’d noticed an incredible amount of people stare or glance at her multiple times when she pulled the face, and running around with New York’s elitest was a cause for a self-confidence boost.

Ana knew about Castiel’s family, but would never tell a soul, due to the fact that she’d had to keep quiet about her own family’s wealth and power in the city as well. Her aunt (her father’s sister) was extremely successful in the film world, and her father was an author who penned under a pseudonym, but his books had three film adaptations and had stayed at the top of the best seller list for years. He had been her inspiration to write under a pseudonym as well, and only Castiel knew that at 19 years old, she had two published books, tons of directing and screenwriting experience for quirky television shows, and hundreds of thousands of dollars under her belt.

They were best friends for a reason.

Ana lead Castiel to a small elevator, one of those that had the iron grating over a glass door, pushed the button, and looked at Castiel with a smirk.

Castiel grinned and shrugged, “Kinda rustic right? I dig it.” As the door opened he pulled her inside.

“Of course you do.” Ana dropped Castiel’s hand to dig in her new Balenciaga, courtesy of the company itself. Her bracelets clinked against the numerous tiny bottles of liquor Castiel knew she always had, and she pulled out a black tube of lipstick and looked at her reflection in the glass door, smearing dark purple across her pouted lips. She smacked them and stuck the tube in her little beaded bag.

“Alright, penthouse. I know Benny sent me a code… Aha!” As she scrolled through her text messages, she finally came across the right one, and pushed the round 35 button, as well as punching “424” into the keypad next to the button.

Castiel slipped his phone from the pocket of his jacket and checked the time. 11:49. “Alright kid, you ready to rock this fucking party?” he knew it had to be an interesting one, as their friend Benny had sent him a guest list to check over before attending, and the names he’d recognized were pretty fucking awesome. 

Ana laughed, “You’re such a weirdo. I’m ready for some champagne, goddamn. Long ass day.”

“Bitch, we sat at my pool all day and drank champagne.”

“Yeah, but I’m tired now. The vyvanse hasn’t kicked in yet.” They’d both swallowed two 40mg tablets in the towncar on the way here from Castiel’s house in Manhattan.

Castiel nodded and laughed at Ana’s nonchalance. The elevator dinged as it reached the 35th floor, and Benny’s penthouse apartment. Benny worked for a management agency, and the list of his clients was almost endless. As they stepped out of the penthouse, they were surprised that the party was in full swing, as it was almost too early to even be there. 

The front hall was lined with a mixture of people, chatting and drinking from colorful and oddly shaped glasses. The duo walked down the hallway, and asked a kid in a black beanie with a tired looking expression on his face where they could find Benny. 

The kid pointed to a door on the right side of the hallway, then turned back to his friend, who had dreadlocks and a gold septum ring hanging from her nose. 

Castiel shrugged at Ana and opened the door in front of her, to find a set of stairs.

“Fuck.” Ana clearly hadn’t planned on hiking in her Louboutin stilettos, so Castiel walked behind her in case she happened to fall backwards. She was incredibly skilled at maneuvering the heels though, as she quickly reached the top of the staircase and opened the door there.

A band was in the far corner of the rooftop that greeted them, and fairy lights were strung all around the perimeter of the roof, and people were drinking, dancing, and wobbling around the outskirts of a huge pool, which was full of people as well, all in various states of undress, though some were completely nude.

Castiel began to feel his vyvanse kick in and pulled Ana to his side by her elbow, “Drinks! Champagne. Let’s get more champagne.” Ana nodded furiously, and pulled her best friend over to a large bar on the right side of the roof, which overlooked the street they had entered on. 

Ana immediately caught a bartender’s attention and ordered two flutes of bubbly for them, while Castiel admired the view of the city. He’d been to countless penthouse parties, hell, he lived on the top floor of a building on 6th avenue, but New York always floored him. The sky was clear, and though he couldn’t see many stars, he was comforted by the knowledge that they were there.

Castiel grabbed one of the thin glasses from Ana and pulled his metal tin of cigarettes from his back pocket. Ana looked around, and Castiel could tell she was loving every minute of this. That girl loved parties. They both did, but only for the fact that they could stand to the side and try not to be noticed, while simultaneously checking out the other partygoers.

He pulled a thick joint from the tin and held it to Ana, whose eyes lit up, before narrowing again. 

She leaned towards him, “Tell me that isn’t all you brought dude, let’s not get mellow right now.” Her eyebrows quirked up and he chuckled and put the joint away, and instead pulling the card case from his other pocket, where he stowed the cigarettes.

Ana nodded and smirked, snagging the card case from his fingers and set it on the edge surrounding the rooftop. She hoisted herself up to sit on the wall and opened the case, scooping a fingertip of white powder from it and holding it to her nose. She closed her eyes and laughed out loud, sliding it to Castiel, who did the same. He laughed at her infectious happiness and snapped the case shut and back into a pocket of his jacket.

They both sipped at their champagne and joked about the various happenings around them when Benny finally appeared. 

“BEAUMONT!” The party’s host was clearly drunk, or high, Castiel didn’t know which, as he wrapped an arm around him sloppily. He turned to Ana and reached for her hand, “Hello gorgeous, long time no see,” he said kissing her hand and she laughed and smacked his shoulder.

“B, I saw you last week! The new place fucking KILLS it man. Congrats dude!”

Benny’s smile almost reached his ears, “Thanks babe! I’m stoked about it. I can’t believe it’s mine. Would you believe it?” He snagged Castiel’s glass and finished it off, winking in the process.

“I’m about to head downstairs, the delivery man just called me. Let me know if you guys need any fucking thing!” Benny swayed a bit and pointed double finger-guns at the two, who laughed at his ecstasy.

“This place does rock. Holy shit.” Castiel said, “And now I need another drink. Get you another?” Ana nodded and smiled softly, looking around the party. Castiel turned and began walking to the bar. He was stopped by a red headed girl with a flannel shirt tied around her waist, midriff showing between her lace crop top (it could have just been a bra for all he cared about women’s fashion) and her high waisted black jeans. She was next to a thin Asian guy, who had a thick coif of hair piled on top of his head.

“Hey! Oh my god, you’re so beautiful in real life.” The girl gushed and he could tell from how dilated her pupils were that she wasn’t entirely sober. He laughed and reached for her hand, “Castiel Beaumont. And your name?” She blushed and grinned, “Charlie! This is Kevin. I work with Benny, and Kevin just signed a modeling contract with us!”

Castiel nodded and reached a hand out towards Kevin, “Nice to meet you man. And congratulations! That’s amazing.” Kevin smiled, and Castiel knew he’d do well in the modeling world, as he was extremely attractive. He wondered if he was gay.

“I love your work man. I hope one day to be nearly as successful as you.” Kevin said before knocking back the rest of his drink. Castiel laughed loudly, his head swimming slightly, “Dude, thanks. It’s been an interesting ride, but isn’t that what we’re all really hoping for?” Charlie laughed, throwing her head back, and Castiel loved how happy she genuinely seemed. 

“I’m about to grab another drink, and head back to my friend.” He pointed to Ana. “You guys should join us and hang out for a bit. You guys need another?” 

Kevin nodded, and Charlie glanced to Ana, “Grab me something! I’ll go keep your beautiful friend company.” She said as she was already walking towards the other girl. Kevin said, “forgive her. She’s super gay, but the sweetest person you’ll ever meet. Whiskey sour, please, and a glass of champagne.” He directed the last bit at the bartender over Castiel’s shoulder.

Castiel laughed loudly and turned towards the bar and stopped, startled by a camera in his face. He stepped back and his eyebrows knitted together into a frown as it clicked, flashing brightly. He was used to cameras, but not this close to his face, or at a party. He blinked the brightness from his eyes and looked to the owner of the camera, a blonde girl with tight jeans and a leather jacket on, a playful look on her face as she lowered the camera.

“The fuck? Was that necessary?” Castiel managed to say, before breaking into laughter at the look on the girls face. She looked so hurt, like a puppy. 

Before Castiel or the girl could say anything else, a hand appeared from behind her head, snagging the camera and jerking it away.

“Hey! Rude-“ she stopped as a tall blonde man in a vintage Journey shirt frowned down at her.

“Joanna Beth, if you don’t stop stealing my fucking camera I swear to god I-“ His voice faltered as his eyes met Castiel’s striking blue ones.

His eyebrows quirked up and he cleared his throat, “Uh, sorry, man. My cousin here,” he jerked a thumb at the girl, “Can’t keep her damn hands off my stuff. I’m Dean. Dean Winchester.” He stuck a shaking hand out in front of him, and Castiel was struck by how incredibly handsome this guy was. They were eye-to-eye, which surprised Castiel, because he was pretty tall. 

“Castiel. Beaumont.” His fingers slid against the firm hand that was offered him. He glanced back to the green eyes that held his own, which had widened dangerously. Dean’s mouth dropped open, “Oh god, I feel like such a fucking idiot.” He looked to the girl and said sarcastically, “Smooth Jo. Good job.” 

Dean looked back to Castiel and dropped his hand, which he’d forgotten he’d still been holding and looked down at his leather boots, which his dark jeans were tucked into. He coughed and raised his head again and Jo quirked up, “Castiel, as in the guy whose beautiful face is plastered all across Times Square right now?”

Castiel blushed and laughed, running a hand through his hair, “Uh yeah, that’s me.”

Jo squealed and grabbed his hand, “Call me Jo. I didn’t know you’d be here! But of course you’re friends with Benny.” The bartender chose that moment to hand Castiel two glasses of champagne, as he’d recognized him already and knew to give him the best stuff. Castiel nodded his thanks and turned back to Dean and Jo, “Why don’t you guys come hang out with me and my friends over here?”

He pointed at Ana, Charlie, and Kevin, who had returned to his manager after seeing Castiel’s run in with Dean and Jo.

Jo nodded and grabbed a beer from behind the bar, giving the bartender an apologetic shrug and walking towards Castiel’s friends.

Castiel made to follow, and realized his legs weren’t working exactly how they should be, and the rooftop seemed to be sliding towards the river.

Dean almost walked into Castiel, and said “Cas? You okay?” Before grabbing his arm. Castiel shook the dizziness from his eyes and said, “Fabulous, love. I might need a pickmeup about now though.” Dean noticed his eyes dancing and the corners of his lips quirked up. Of course the model would have a substance issue. 

Castiel pulled out the case full of cocaine, took a bump, shook his head and offered it to Dean, who accepted instantly. It had been forever since he’d had time to get coke, and he knew Castiel would have some good shit.

Sure enough, “That’s some good shit, dude.” Dean said to Castiel, handing back the case. Castiel leaned in, “When are you going to show me that picture Jo took, hmm? Usually you have to book me for photos, you know.” 

Dean laughed and Castiel’s lips quirked into a smile. He reached for his Nikon, given to him by Nikon themselves, as long as he labeled his photos with the name of their company on his Instagram page. He clicked the playback button and was startled at the picture that appeared on the screen. 

Castiel’s strikingly blue eyes were fixed pointedly on the camera, though he was slightly blurred out from Jo’s lack of skill with a camera, but the lights behind him were in focus, creating an ethereal portrait of the model. His face was pouty, confused at the short distance he’d found between himself and the camera. It was incredible. He leaned back, turning the camera off and shaking his head.

Castiel dropped the hand he had out to grab the camera, which was now behind the green eyed man’s back, and looked up to meet those eyes, which were full of laughter.

He grinned, “What? You won’t show me?” Dean laughed and shook his head, “Nah. This one’s special.”

Castiel glanced to their friends, who were keeling over in laughter at something Charlie had said, who was sitting on the wall next to Anastasia, both with half-full glasses of champagne in their hands.

He turned back to meet the green eyes, which were suddenly much darker and focused on Castiel’s lips. Castiel reached for Dean’s arm, only to pull the camera back out, and suddenly found himself pressing his lips to the other man’s. Dean seemed shocked at first, and Castiel immediately chastised himself and made to pull back, until the arm that wasn’t hiding the camera reached behind his neck and pulled him back into the kiss.

Castiel had no idea what he was doing, but the full lips he was kissing brushed any other thought from his own mind. He didn’t know this man, or how he was associated with this party, but as Dean’s tongue slipped and danced around his own, he really didn’t give a fuck.

A loud whoop rose above the pounding bass of the music that was playing, and Castiel broke away, looking into a sea of amused green. He wiped his mouth quickly and looked to his friends, who were staring at them and cheering.

He looked back to Dean and quietly said, “Fuck.” Dean chuckled and leaned his forehead against Castiel’s. “Can we blame it on the alcohol?”

Castiel leaned his head back and laughed, until he felt the other man ripped from around him, and opened his eyes to see Dean being hauled back against the wall around the edge of the roof.

“What the FUCK.” Castiel lunged forward, as his ex-boyfriend wrapped a hand around Dean’s throat, Balthazar’s friends holding his arms out against the wall so he couldn’t move. Another of Balthazar’s friends grabbed Castiel and pulled him backwards, away from Dean.

“Hiya, Cassie.” Balthazar breathed out, before smashing a bottle on the crown of Dean’s head, camera smashing against the concrete.


	2. We Know Very Well Who We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, but just to get the ball rolling. Balthazar is, as always, a dick. He'll be back too, but Cas will always be there to pick up the pieces when I'm mean to our sweet Dean. Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm really sorry to Dean, but this won't be the last time I do this to our precious baby. Mwahahaha :) Chapter 3 will host VERY fun things, indeed :) As always, leave a comment or kudos, and let me know any ideas you may have for this fic! Expect the new chapter this week! :)

By the time Castiel had wrenched free of the hold Balthazar’s friends had on his arms, Dean had slumped to the ground with blood seeping from the top of his head. Charlie and Kevin immediately rushed forward to grab his arms, and Charlie held Dean’s head up, laying it on her legs as she sat beside him. 

A grinning Balthazar had bent down to pick up the fallen camera, snapping Castiel out of his own head. He lunged forward, shoving Balthazar against the wall, where he stumbled to his knees. 

Castiel grabbed the camera and Ana quickly took it from his hands before going to Charlie’s side. Before Castiel could do anything else, Jo had stepped in front of Castiel and threw her fist in Balthazar’s face, a resounding thud coming from his head’s collision with the concrete wall. His eyes closed as blood began pouring from his nose. Ana jumped up and grabbed her hand, tugging her away.

The other partygoers had moved away quickly, and Benny showed back up.

“The fuck, Balt. You weren’t even invited to this fucking party and you do this shit?!” Benny yelled in his face.

Balthazar’s icy blue eyes looked to Benny’s face, and he spoke quite steadily in his heavy British accent, though blood was dripping from his chin now, “Cassie doesn’t know this gentleman, but he wouldn’t leave him alone, and I couldn’t let my boyfriend be groped while he’s doped up, now could I?”

He pointed at Jo, “And if this little bitch hadn’t stepped in, the boy might’ve learned his lesson a little more.” 

With that, Castiel’s resolve broke, and his swung his fist up towards Balthazar’s chin, knocking the man’s head against the wall again and effectively shutting him up, as his friends quickly strode over and lifted Balthazar to his feet. 

Benny pointed at the men holding Balthazar’s arms, “If you don’t get him the fuck out of here right goddamn now, the cops will be here, and don’t think Dean won’t be pressing charges. Now get the fuck out of my house.”

The black man on Balthazar’s right huffed, but lead them to the stairwell, and Benny yelled at the bartender nearest them, “Get some towels man, and call my driver.” He tossed the other guy his cell phone. 

Castiel dropped to his knees by Dean’s side and gently grabbed his face in his hands. Dean’s eyes fluttered open, and green locked onto blue. He broke into a small grin, with blood slipping down the right side of his head. “Hey Castiel.”

Castiel frantically looked into the glazed over green eyes, still beautiful, and said, “Dean. Stay awake, okay? We’re going to get you out of here. I’m so sorry, I, I’m-“ he broke and looked to Benny who had set towels on Charlie’s lap, under Dean’s head, and held one to the wound on Dean’s head. “Benny, get somebody to flag the driver. We need to get him out of here.”

Castiel couldn’t look at the wound, but kept his hand on Dean’s face as the blonde man laid his face back to Charlie’s legs and groaned.

Another bartender had begun forcing people to leave, though a few had snapped pictures on their iPhones before being shuffled out.

Before long, the crowd had completely dispersed, and the bartender who had called the driver walked to the group, “Benny, sir, I called the driver and told him the situation. His wife is a surgeon, and they’ll both be here shortly. He figured you would rather take care of this here.” Benny shot him a grateful look. “Thank you, Sid. I appreciate it.”

Jo and Castiel had hauled Dean to a tan lounge chair by the pool, and Jo sat at Dean’s feet with the camera, and Castiel stood at Dean’s head, talking quietly to Dean to keep him awake. He had no idea how bad the wound was, but Charlie had said it wasn’t terrible, though he may have a concussion and a few cuts.

Kevin and Charlie stood to the side, not wanting to leave their new friends at such a time. Benny had gone downstairs to usher the rest of his guests out and receive the driver and his wife.

Ana walked over to Castiel, who had Dean’s rapt attention, and Dean looked to her and smiled, “Hi beautiful, tell me you aren’t this handsome man’s girlfriend, or I may not fare as well as I have so far.”

Ana laughed, her eyes crinkling, “You are quite the charmer, kiddo. Luckily for you, I’m gay, he’s gay, we’re all a little gay. But if you don’t take him on a date when you’re better, I may have to kill you.” Castiel blushed and looked at Ana with a grin. “You little shit.”

Dean laughed, then grimaced, as the pain radiated from his head. He groaned again, “God this attention is making this headache worse. I’m sure I’m fine guys. A concussion maybe, but I’ll live.” He made to sit up and had three sets of hands on his shoulders as Ana, Jo, and Castiel shoved him back to the chair.

“Fuck, alright, alright. I need a fucking blunt then. Jo?” Jo shook her head and raised her arms, “Sorry dude, I left that shit at home. You sure you want to smoke before the doctor gets here?” Dean nodded. “Fuck yes, I’m gonna have to get stitches dude. The doc would probably appreciate it too.”

Castiel laughed, “This is your lucky day then, pretty.” He pulled the long-forgotten joint from his cigarette case and handed it to Dean, who held two fingers out and caught it before sticking it between his lips and curling his hand into a fist and flicking his thumb. 

Castiel chuckled and slid his lighter into the empty hand, which quickly curled around his own fingers and squeezed lightly. The green eyes twinkled in the lights and Castiel rolled his eyes.

“If you weren’t so cute, even if we just fucking met, I’d slap your hand for being such a diva.”

Dean huffed around the joint and lit it, taking a deep drag before handing it to Ana, who took a puff as well, leaving a purple ring around the end. 

Benny returned with a middle-aged couple in tow, the tall brunette woman with a small surgical bag in her hand. He laughed at Ana with the joint in her hand and rolled his eyes. He turned to Saul and Linda, “I’m really sorry guys. You don’t know how grateful I am that you came.” He lead them to the group and reached for the joint, which had been passed to Charlie, and then Kevin.

Linda sat down next to Dean on the chair, Jo having stood up to make room, and pulled a flashlight from her bag. She checked Dean’s pupils, asked him to follow her finger, which he did with an almost aggravated look on his face.

“Doc, I really think I’m okay, I-“

“Boy, you definitely have a concussion. Hush up and let me look at your head.” The group laughed at her no nonsense attitude and Dean tilted his head down. Castiel kept a hand on his shoulder and rubbed circles into it absentmindedly.

The doctor removed a small piece of glass and put in a few stitches before she and her husband turned to follow Benny back off of the roof. 

Dean sat up. Charlie and Kevin told the group they were going to head off to bed, and Ana quickly said she’d follow (Castiel had a sneaking suspicion that she might be after Charlie), offered a reassuring squeeze to Castiel’s arm, and Jo stood to go as well. Dean looked after her confusedly, but as it was after 2 A.M. he knew they’d all just stay at Benny’s. 

He looked up at Castiel from his chair. “Alright man, you gotta stay up with me then.” Castiel shrugged and turned to sit beside Dean on the lounge chair, “You got it babe. Maybe I can learn a thing or two about you, besides your name that is.” He grinned and looked at Dean from the corner of his eye.

Dean’s mouth pulled upwards, before his eyes widened and he frantically searched around them, “My camera? What happened to it?”

Castiel looked to the wall where they’d been, and went to pick it up. He looked it over and, oh man, Dean was gonna be pissed. The lens was cracked, and so was the screen. He switched the on button to the left as he walked back to Dean, and was relieved to see the display light up. 

He quickly remembered something, and made to click the preview button before he felt it tugged from his hands. 

“Damn, dude. If I hadn’t gotten this camera free, I’d be seriously pissed. At least I got a beautiful shot to end a long-run with it.” He winked at Castiel, who sat beside him with a confused look on his face.

“Free? Dean, isn’t this camera like, expensive as fuck? Oh, and show me that damn picture.” 

“I’m a photographer. A pretty decent one, I’d say. Apparently, Nikon thought so too. And no, I will not.” Dean slipped the camera between his back and the back of the chair, and grabbed Castiel’s hands, placing them on his shoulder.

“Now, I honestly think we have plenty of time to learn about each other tonight, so since your ex has already beat the shit out of me, can I please kiss you again to relieve some embarrassment?”

Castiel tipped his head back and laughed out loud, “Oh my god, I can tell you’re one of those guys, huh?” He leaned in anyways. Sure, they had plenty of time to get to know each other, he thought as his lips slotted against the other man’s.

Dean hummed low in his throat and Castiel felt him smile against his lips. This felt way too natural, and Castiel’s heart pounded. He didn’t know this guy, at all, but the warmth he felt in his stomach couldn’t lie. Dean brought a hand up to scratch into Castiel’s mop of black hair, and Castiel’s breath hitched, tightening his arms around Dean’s neck..

The same thought was floating through each of their minds, canceling out all other thoughts of the night’s events, though neither would ever say it out loud.

He’s perfect.


End file.
